Trouble Sleeping
by Domisaurus
Summary: Bahkan sampai domba ke seratus lima belas, Roci masih belum mengantuk.


**Title:** Trouble Sleeping

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

 **Rate:** K+

 **Summary:**

Bahkan sampai domba ke seratus lima belas, Roci masih belum mengantuk.

 **.**

Roci hanya tahu kalau dia sudah berganti posisi puluhan kali sejak tubuhnya mendarat di atas kantong tidur. Matanya hanya mengerjap-ngerjap tanpa ada rasa berat sedikit pun di kelopaknya. Padahal, waktu tidurnya tinggal empat jam lagi, dan besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan dua kali lipat. Bukan apa-apa, tapi menjadi agen ganda akan selalu butuh tenaga lebih. Mulut Roci mulai menggumamkan angka-angka berurut seraya membayangkan domba-domba melompati pagar dalam pikirannya. Bahkan sampai domba ke seratus lima belas, Roci masih belum mengantuk. Sama sekali.

Roci menyerah. Dia bangkit dari kantong tidurnya, mengenakan mantel dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Mungkin metode bengong melihat lautan sambil mendengarkan debur ombak sampai bosan akan ampuh membuatnya mengantuk.

 **.**

Angin malam bertiup membuat kulit Roci yang sudah ditutupi mantel agak menggigil karenanya. Pemuda itu meraba kantong-kantongnya untuk mencari rokok serta pemantik untuk kehangatan sedikit, menyalakan dan menghembuskan asap kelabu dari mulutnya. Kapal sepi, nyaris tak ada suara karena anak-anak berisik itu, Baby5 dan Buffalo pastilah sudah tertidur. Sisanya paling main kartu, main perempuan atau mabuk saja sampai pagi. Situasi seperti ini bagus, pikir Roci. Sunyi, tapi juga bukan tanpa suara sama sekali. Dia yakin akan menguap sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan masih bangun jam segini?" sebuah suara muncul tak diduga dari belakang. Roci hampir melejit, bukan cuma karena kemunculan kakaknya, Doflamingo yang tanpa aba-aba. Tapi juga refleksnya yang hampir saja menyahut 'yo' sementara sejak sebulan lalu dia muncul dan bergabung di kelompok ini, semua orang percaya sepenuhnya bahwa Roci tak bisa bicara. Entah apakah Doflamingo menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Roci buru-buru menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam dengan tangan gemetar demi secepatnya mengalihkan kakaknya dari kecurigaan apapun. Untungnya, Doflamingo terlihat tak terlalu peduli pada gerak-gerik Roci. Ini sudah malam, dan seorang bos seperti dia pastilah ingin istirahat juga.

Roci hanya membuat gestur yang menunjukkan kalau dia tidak bisa tidur, seraya mengerling pada penampakan Doflamingo secara keseluruhan. Kakaknya itu menggenggam beberapa botol minuman beralkohol yang kadarnya tinggi di tangannya. Mungkin di ruang para eksekutif mau ada pesta. Roci tak pernah ikut acara karena kalau pun dia hadir toh, dia harus diam saja.

Doflamingo terkekeh, "Oh begitu. Sulit tidur, ya..." ia melangkah mendekati Roci, bersandar di tepian di sisi sang adik. Roci berharap kakaknya cepat pergi dari situ, tapi bukannya itu akan mencurigakan. Jadilah mereka hanya saling diam. Roci merokok dan Doflamingo hanya menatap ombak yang mengombang-ambing kapal mereka perlahan. Sekian menit berlalu dan Roci harus mengakui kecanggungan ini membuatnya tidak betah. Apa yang bisa dibicarakan setelah perpisahan selama tiga belas tahun tanpa komunikasi dan dipicu oleh penembakan terhadap ayah mereka oleh Doflamingo sendiri pula. Dia mematikan puntung rokoknya untuk kemudian menulis di secarik kertas.

" _Aku akan tidur sekarang._ "

"Kau sudah mengantuk?"

" _Belum. Tapi aku akan coba memejamkan mata saja_." Roci menunjukkan jempolnya pada Doflamingo seraya berlalu.

 **.**

Itu bohong. Sudah satu jam berlalu dan Roci masih belum bisa terlelap. Pagi akan segera datang, dan dia harus bersiap kalau besok dia harus sempoyongan karena kurang tidur. Dia akhirnya menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh kepalanya, sebelum kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Siapa malam-malam begini? Tak mungkin bocah-bocah itu, kan?

Roci membuka pintunya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Segera tercengang begitu melihat Doflamingo di balik pintu, tangannya membawa...

"Susu madu hangat," Doflamingo menyodorkan mug di tangannya pada Roci, yang seger mengerjap seolah tak percaya. Barangkali dia sebenarnya sudah tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpi, hanya tidak sadar saja sedari tadi. "Kenapa wajahmu heran begitu? Aku tahu dari dulu kau harus minum susu madu kalau susah tidur," Doflamingo melangkah masuk. Roci hanya mengikutinya, masih tidak paham.

"Tidak akan seenak buatan ibu, sih. Tapi sepertinya lumayan."

Roci memandangi mug itu sesaat, sebelum kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya untuk minum dan segera tersedak hingga susu masuk ke hidungnya. Terlalu manis! Rasanya selain madu, kakaknya juga menambahkan gula.

"Kau 'kan suka manis," Doflamingo terbahak. Roci rasanya tak ingat kalau dia menyukai manis seperti ini. Buatan ibu rasanya beda sekali dulu. Buru-buru Roci mengembalikan mug itu pada kakaknya seraya menggeleng-geleng. Dia tidak bisa menghabiskan minuman ini. Tidak seperempat gelas pun. Tapi Doflamingo malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke sang adik, dengan ekspresi yang meski tertutup _sunglass_ tetap membawa nuansa horor bagi Roci. "Ayolah...kita 'kan sudah berpisah selama empat belas tahun...masa aku tidak boleh melampiaskan kasih sayang seorang abang padamu sih...?"

Roci menelan ludah, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kembali mug itu, menimbang sejenak dan menghabiskan semua dalam satu tegukan tanpa dirasa-rasa lagi. Demi penyamarannya, dan lebih penting lagi, demi kakaknya segera keluar dari kamar. Tapi alih-alih beranjak, Doflamingo mengeluarkan buku dongeng, "Ayo sini biar kubacakan cerita," Doflamingo menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Roci sudah tidak tahan.

" _AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI!_ " tulisnya besar-besar.

"Jangan malu-malu," Doflamingo menarik adiknya untuk menyandarkan kepala di pangkuannya. Bukannya mengantuk, Roci malah semakin sulit tidur. Kondisi ini jauh dari tenang, dan dia sudah lupa rasanya sedekat ini dengan kakaknya. Dia hanya pura-pura memejamkan mata, tapi satu buku sudah selesai dibacakan, Roci masih belum bisa merasa ngantuk. "Aaah, bagaimana kalau kau kugendong sambil jalan-jalan di sekitar kapal?" cetus sang kakak. Roci refleks duduk. Tangannya membentuk simbol menyilang.

"Roci, biarkan kakak mengurusmu," Doflamingo mencubit pipi adiknya hingga melar. Roci hanya diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalah.

 **.**

Perlu diingat bahwa Donquixote bersaudara adalah dua lelaki dengan tinggi sekitar tiga meteran lebih, yang akan membuat Roci yakin betapa konyolnya kalau satu dari mereka menggendong yang lain. Tapi Roci tidak bisa membantah kakaknya sama sekali hari ini, dan jadilah mereka terlihat seperti monster jangkung dengan tinggi mencapa empat setengah meter. Digendong seperti ini membuat Roci merasa lebih seperti terbang. Terombang-ambing di atas lautan dengan suara ombak dan nyanyian nina bobo ala kakaknya yang sungguh aneh di kuping. Roci tidak menyangkal bahwa dulu sekali kakaknya suka menggendongnya seperti ini. Ketika ibu mereka sudah mulai sakit-sakitan dan ayah tak bisa meninggalkan sisinya.

"Ng? Doffy? Ngapain kau?" Lao G secara tidak terduga muncul dari salah satu ruangan. Roci nyaris lompat saking kagetnya, campur malu, dan entah apa lagi. Dua orang pemuda berusia legal dengan tinggi tiga meteran gendong-gendongan itu jelas pemandangan aneh, kan?! Roci hanya berusaha menyembunyikan muka dengan menunduk dalam-dalam di balik punggung kakaknya, walaupun masih kelihatan juga. Untung saja Lao G tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Aah begitulah, sedang bernostalgia dengan adikku. Dia tidak bisa tidur dan malah jadi manja," Roci meremas bahu kakaknya, demi menahan diri tidak menjerit 'ENAK SAJA INI KAN KAU YANG MINTA' dan konsisten pada penyamarannya.

Lao G hanya manggut-manggut meski dahinya berkerut, "Ah ya...Corazon...tidak bisa tidur lalu minta dikeloni...masuk akal sekali. Kau juga sebaiknya tidur, Doffy," ujarnya seraya berlalu.

Roci menarik napas, ia lalu mencolek kakaknya, memberikan tanda agar mereka berdua kembali ke kamar masing-masing saja. Doflamingo akhirnya mengikuti keinginan adiknya kali ini. Namun, bukannya pergi ke kamar tidurnya sendiri, dia malah berbaring di sebelah kantong tidur Roci. Sang adik akhirnya menyerah dengan kelakuan kakaknya dan hanya menarik napas sebelum akhirnya ikut berbaring di dekatnya. Doflmingo entah lupa atau bagaimana, masih saja mengenakan sunglassnya. Setelah saling diam beberapa saat, tangan sang kakak malah meraih telinga Roci. Menggosok-gosokkan jarinya ke daun telinga itu. Roci hanya bisa pasrah.

Doflamingo akhirnya menjadi yang pertama terlelap ketika Roci mendengar tangan yang memegangi telinganya dari tadi berhenti bergerak dan dengkuran pelan kakaknya mulai terdengar. Roci kemudia bergerak sedikit, pelan dan hati-hati menarik _sunglass_ sang kakak yang masih saja hinggap di hidungnya.

Bekas luka di matanya masih ada.

 **.**

Pagi akhirnya tiba, seisi kapal kembali ramai oleh pembicaraan para kru. Doflamingo muncul ke ruang utama sambil menguap. "Pagi, Doffy. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Diamante.

"Yah, begitulah," gumamnya sambil menggulung kemejanya. Diamante menepuk bahu sang kapten.

"Apa kubilang. Anggur itu mantap, kan? Enak dan reaksi alkoholnya akan membuatmu mabuk lebih cepat dan tidur lebih mudah!" Diamante terkekeh.

"Anggurmu masih utuh di lemariku, Diamante. Tapi terima kasih sudah memberikannya," Doflamingo menyeringai. "Ah, Jora, tak usah membuatkanku kopi. Aku tidak _hangover_ semalam," tambahnya.

Di sudut ruangan, Roci dengan mata merah dan rokok yang menyala di mulut hanya menatap kosong pada ruang hampa. Sebentar lagi dua anak setan –Baby5 dan Buffalo akan datang mengerjainya terus seperti kemarin-kemarin. Pada akhirnya semalam Roci tak tidur sama sekali. Sudah terbayang kepalanya akan menderita migrain seharian.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

-Cerita ini hasil dari diskusi aku sama kak Eleamaya tentang Doffy yang mungkin saking kangen sama adiknya dan pengen nostalgia, jadi si Roci diperlakukan kayak anak kecil gitu

-Ini niatnya tuh crack tapi malah jadi gak jelas gini;;

-Soal luka di mata Doffy/buta sebelah matanya dia itu masih fanon ya jdi belum ada kepastian di cerita asli. Aku cuma masukin itu ke sini karena cocok.

-Jujur aku suka dan selalu tertarik nulis sisi penyayang nya Doffy. Aku rasa kalo masih awal-awal mungkin dia masih anggep Roci tuh anak kecil yang sama kayak dulu.

-Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Silakan komen apa aja~


End file.
